


Night out on the Town

by AliceofWonderland



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Public Sex, Raves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceofWonderland/pseuds/AliceofWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble I came up with when I was supposed to be writing a rhetorical Precis aND a new chapter for hello there kitten, not plot to it just some creative sexy writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Karkat leaned up against a wall scowling into the constant motion of the dance floor he didn't want to be here he hated the party scene no matter how many times he was dragged to drug filled raves by his self-proclaimed best friend Gamzee. He could see the clown faced asshole from where he stood, he was grinding up against some stupid Peter Pan-wannabe fuck on the dance floor. 'Well if I'm going to be here might as well get hammered.' Karkat thought, so he made his way to the bar shoving away the people that tried to dance on him.

Karkat finally shoved past the sea of people, now he could focus on getting buzzed. He pulled out his pipe filled its bowl with Gamzee's homegrown "Bitch tits wicked weed" which Karkat had to admit, always got him to a perfect high. He lit the bowl, put the pipe to his lips, took a deep breath and held it. "Hey fuckwad!" He called over the thud of the music to the bartender his lungs still filled with smoke. "Give me a Captain Morgan with some Redbull!" The bartender scowled but filled a cup and handed it to the albino. Karkat nodded over to the bartender and exhaled slowly. The milky smoke billowing from his lips in hollow circles. He took a swig of his drink when he noticed a woman eye humping him from across the bar. She was hot, Karkat took another swig of Captain Morgan his eyebrows flicking up as they caught eyes.

Karkat payed no mind to the woman across the bar as he took another hit. He was here for Gamzee, no, more like because of Gamzee. He wasn't here to look for a fucking one nightstand. He looked back to the dance floor to see Gamzee towering above most of the other dancers and chuckled to himself. "How is he so ridiculously fucking tall?" Karkat asked no one. He tilted his cup to take another swig of his drink and when the plastic red cup came down he could see the woman from earlier standing, no, dancing ahead of him. She had to know she was in his line of sight....right? Her hips swayed in time with the beat of the music, as Karkat watched she dropped in tandem with the bass. "Fuck." She flipped her short hair as she rose slowly swing her hips. "Fuck how does someone get an ass like that?" He said biting into his chapped lip as he watched her sway to the music.

Karkat huffed out what was left of his last hit; walked over to the woman, who was obviously trying to provoke some action from him, and planted his hand on the best ass he has had the pleasure of grabbing. 'So it is as good as it looks.' He thought as he whispered in her ear if she'd like to dance. With a nod of her head they found themselves dancing to the rhythm with each other in tune with the electronic music that filled the warehouse where they partied.

He could feel himself getting hard with the sway of her plump ass against his cock "Getting excited are we?" She hollered in his ear teasingly. "Can you really blame me?" He teased back smacking her ass it made her whimper and he smiled, he'd found a weakness."You wanna get out of here?" He asked and she turned to face him and kissed him pulling him close. "I'll take that as a yes then." He murmured against her lips.

The two pushed their way to the nearest door and walked to the menagerie of cars parked outside the warehouse. The music blasted inside the building behind them pouring out of the windows adding to the hype the two felt. The woman pushed him against the warehouse wall and pressed close to him kissing him roughly hungrily almost as she stroked his cock.

Karkat sighed at her touch bucking into her hand hoping for delicious friction. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled on her hair until her head tilted up. She made an adorably sexy meowing noise as karkat nipped and kissed her neck. He had a car close by they could finish there, he thought. "Wrap your legs around me." He said voice thick with arousal as he squeezed her breast. 

The woman moaned and did as she was told firmly wrapping around his waist, and her hands around his neck as he began to walk to his car. He could see her eye to eye now and damn were her eyes green. "Damn mighty fine eyes you've got there" He said squeezing her ass with each step. The woman panted heavily like a bitch in heat and said. "So do mew I don't think I've efurr seen someone with such red eyes befurr." Her voice sounded like chimes, and were those puns just now? Karkat laughed, half at her word choice and half at the complement. He brushed off the small talk as they reached his black Cadillac the woman whistled. "Have I caught myself a rich boy?" She asked grinding against his crotch. Karkat chuckled and sat her on the hood "It was a gift from a very rich friend's father. Not that that matters as long as I get to fuck you in it I'd settle for a bucket on wheels."

The woman laughed pulled him in for a deep kiss and whispered "You should open the car if you wanna fuck this feline then, shouldn't you kitten." She sat back waiting for the car to beep open in the silence of the night. "My name is Karkat not kitten by the way, now what do I call a fine piece of ass like yourself?"

She laughed again "Okay then Karkat, call me Nepeta, meow can we get this show on the road or are mew gonna make me work furr it again?"

Karkat made some sort of growl at her playful retort and leaned in close placing a hand on her breast squeezing too tightly. "Maybe I should make you fucking work, you did so well back in the warehouse." Nepeta whimpered in painful pleasure, she meowed breathily and pulled him closer to her. He could tell she wanted to feel him against her and he was happy to indulge.

Karkat unbuttoned his jeans and rubbed himself a little before guiding Nepeta's hand to replace his. She moaned as if he was already inside her as she stroked him. "Do you want this?" He asked gruffly in her ear, Nepeta nodded. "Say it. Do you want this?" He asked again.

"Yes, yes I do." Nepeta said and he could hear the need in her voice.

"Where do you want it Nepeta, I want you to say it, tell me." He chuckled.

"I want you to ram this cock deep inside of me kitten. Fuck me senseless please!" She whimpered sexily she was practically begging for it.

Karkat ripped open her shorts pulling them down mid thigh and dove face first between her legs leaving Nepeta empty handed as he licked and sucked on her pussy. "Holy sugar honey iced tea!!!" Nepeta screamed holding his head down between her thighs. His tongue lapped up her arousal with gusto. This kitten was sweet and hot she was so fucking hot. "Hey Nep do you want me to stop to fuck you on my hood, do you want me to stop to unlock my car, come on tell me."

Nepeta moaned and bucked her hips into his face "Keep going im so furricking close Karkat." She said, nails digging into his shoulders.

Karkat couldn't believe how the night had turned out and god damn was he happy glad Gamzee dragged him out here. His tongue lapped at her clit as she pulled on his hair panting his name. He was so hard and ready to dive into her soaked cunt that it was almost painful so he stopped licking at her dripping pussy and pulled the wraps off a condom from his pocket and rolled it over his hard shaft. Nepeta was left a moaning mess of pure need.

"UGhhh What the fu...FUCK!!!" Nepeta screamed as Karkat's face pulled away from her pussy and his dick went in with a quick thrust of his hips. She was beyond drenched and his monster dick as inside her tight little cunt oh god she was so tight and hot he almost couldn't take it, she clung to his shoulders and bit into him as she tried to muffle her climax. 

Karkat just laughed a gravely kind of laugh and kept thrusting in and out of Nepeta as her orgasm racked her body. Her walls convulsed around his dick deliciously and his cock pulsed close to climax. He pumped in and out in and out evenly in a slow rhythm as Nepeta moaned and clawed at him. He couldn't get enough of this woman, and found himself speeding up with each thrust, Nepeta's cunt tightly wrapping around him. "Please please please oh god Karkat I'm gonna cum again.." Karkat sped up to match her need for release and as he felt her convulse around his cock he let himself climax inside her.

Karkat's face crinkled with his intense orgasm and Nepeta was a mess as she looked up at him, he had made her cum twice in one round of sex, 'what a fucking nympho.' he thought as her body went limp on the hood of his car.

Karkat looked down at the 10 he just scored and smirked she was a sweaty heaving puddle laying on his hood and he loved it. The glassy look that filled those emerald green eyes the way her chest rose and fell with each heavy breath. "You want a ride somewhere?" He asked "or do you want to spend the night?"

Karkat looked down at the card and in faded green ink were seven digits and a simple "CALL ME" he smirked and leaned against his car watching her walk away from him, "that really is one fine ass" he said to himself as he turned the card over in his hand and smirked. He would definitely be calling her up again, no doubt about that


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same plot as first onay difference this is in Nepeta's purrspective.

Nepeta danced through the crowd on her way to the bar, it's her twenty fourth birthday and her sister Meulin insisted on taking her to her first rave for the occasion. She was having a great time dancing and watching Muelin and Kurloz dance together, bright neon lights swirling around them as they swayed to the beat. Nepeta leaned against the edge of the bar watching the ocean of bodies ebb and flow in tune with the music. She was all about the nightlife and at her age she could enjoy it to its fullest.

Nepeta sipped from her flask of marshmallow vodka relishing the burning warmth that traveled down into her belly. Her ample hips swaying to the music as she just stood and watched the crowd her eyes scanning for a tasty morsel to sink her teeth into. She was a huntress after all, and this kind of scene was her metaphorical killing floor.

Her deep green eyes looked for someone appealing, she wanted someone impurresting someone who would present her with a challenge and wouldn't be so willing to jump into bed with her. She was a very attractive woman after all. She knew what she looked like and was very proud of it. Her face was small with thin yet plush rosy lips a gentle curve of her nose, and her smile made pants drop and panties melt in an instant. Her breasts weren't the biggest but they were perky and soft, her stomach was flat with the makings of a sixpack, and her waistline deeply inclined to fill back out into full hips with an ass you could bounce quarters off of.

She had the body of a dancer, an athlete, a goddess; she was told by her past prospects. They had all been flattering but they were all dealt with the same way. Just a simple one nightstand. Nepeta smiled reminiscent of her past flings when her eyes finally caught sight of something very interesting. Stark white against the dark of the crowd, she grinned, she had found her prospect for the night.

Nepeta bit her lip as she took him in; he was tall and had a scowl on his face, but she had to admit he looked handsome when he relaxed to exhale billows of smoke. His hair was freakishly white yet he had tan skin, he looked so peculiar. She had to have him tonight he was so "impurresting" to her, he looked up from his drink and cocked an eyebrow at her, she smiled at him and he smirked back. 'Hmm he could be a bit too easy.' She thought, expecting her prospect to try to make his way over to her. He didn't. He looked back to the sea of sweating dancers and lit up his pipe again taking in a deep breath. Nepeta's smile drooped, she has never been brushed off so easily, but it rose again as her thoughts of an easy prospect faded.

Nepeta was determined now, she had to have him for the night. So she downed the rest of her vodka tucked her flask away and danced over to the sea of ravers sure to stand where he wouldn't miss her. She was pulling out all the stops, using her best and sexiest moves to draw his attention. She dropped down low and as she rose she could see her prospect eyeing her hungrily. 

'Purrfect.' She thought giving him a wink. Her prospect lit up his pipe and took another hit watching her tentatively. She smiled and she was about to bend over, ever so seductively to let him see how snugly her shorts fit on her ass when she felt a hand on it. She looked back fist clenched ready to punch someone's face in, only to see it was her prospect. She relaxed and pushed her ass back into his hand. She heard him give a little grunt as he squeezed her. "Wanna dance?" He asked his voice gravelly velvet in her ear. 'Is he made of contradictions?' Nepeta thought to herself as she nodded.

Nepeta came and conquered just like she always did. She smirked and laughed as he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer so her ass pressed against his growing erection. "Getting excited are we?" She hollered in his ear teasingly. "Can you really blame me?" He teased back smacking her ass. Nepeta bit her lip and whimpered, spanking was her one weakness. "You wanna get out of here?" Her prospect asked. She turned to face him and kissed him pulling him close. "I'll take that as a yes then." He murmured against her lips.

The two pushed their way to the nearest door and walked to the menagerie of cars parked outside the warehouse. The music blasted inside the building behind them pouring out of the windows adding to the hype the two felt. Nepeta wasted no time she pushed him against the warehouse wall and cupped her hand around his crotch caressing his dick over his clothes. He was decent sized she had to admit.

She made an adorably sexy meowing noise as her prey nipped and kissed her neck. "Wrap your legs around me." He said voice thick with arousal as he squeezed her breast. 

Nepeta moaned and did as she was told firmly and wrapped her legs around him, her hands locked around his neck as he began to walk to the parking lot. She could see him eye to eye now and his eyes were ghetto brightest red she had ever seen.   
"Damn mighty fine eyes you've got there" He said squeezing her ass with each step. Nepeta panted heavily with his ministrations and said. "So do mew I don't think I've efurr seen someone with such red eyes befurr." Karkat laughed and brushed off the small talk as they reached a black Cadillac she whistled. "Have I caught myself a rich boy?" She asked grinding against his crotch. Her prospect chuckled and sat her on the hood "It was a gift from a very rich friend's father. Not that that matters as long as I get to fuck you in it I'd settle for a bucket on wheels."

Nepeta laughed pulled her conquest in for a kiss and whispered "You should open the car if you wanna fuck this feline then, shouldn't you kitten." She sat back and waited for the car to beep in the silence. "My name is Karkat not kitten by the way, now what do I call a fine piece of ass like yourself?"

Nepeta giggled again "Okay then Karkat, call me Nepeta, meow can we get this show on the road or are mew gonna make me work furr it again?"

Karkat made some sort of growl at her playful retort and leaned in close placing a hand on her breast squeezing too tightly. "Maybe I should make you fucking work, you did so well back in the warehouse." Nepeta whimpered in painful pleasure, she was so wet she could feel herself pooling in her panties with his every word, she wanted him right now. She wanted to make him scream her name so much, it was maddening how much she wanted him. She meowed breathily and pulled him closer to her she wanted to feel him against her and he was happy to indulge.

Karkat unbuttoned his jeans and guided Nepeta's hand to replace his. She moaned as if he was already inside her as she stroked him. "Do you want this?" He asked gruffly in her ear, Nepeta nodded. "Say it. Do you want this?" He asked again.

"Yes, yes I do." Nepeta said and he could hear the need in her voice.

"Where do you want it Nepeta, I want you to say it, tell me." He chuckled.

Fuck this was so hot, Nepeta could feel him pulse in her hand as she pumped his dick. He had gotten bigger and harder than when they first left the warehouse and now she was anxious to have this beast of a dick inside her. "I want you to ram this cock deep inside of me kitten. Fuck me senseless please!" She whimpered trying to keep from sounding desperate, she failed miserably.

Karkat ripped open her shorts pulling them down mid thigh and dove face first between her legs leaving Nepeta empty handed as he licked and sucked on her pussy. "Holy sugar honey iced tea!!!" Nepeta screamed holding his head down between her thighs. His tongue lapped up her arousal with gusto. This kitten was sweet and hot she was so fucking hot. "Hey Nep do you want me to stop to fuck you on my hood, do you want me to stop to unlock my car, come on tell me."

Nepeta moaned and bucked her hips into his face "Keep going I'm so furricking close Karkat." She said, nails digging into his shoulders.

Nepeta's breathing became erratic and he knew she was just about to cum when he stopped. He pulled the wraps off a condom from his pocket and rolled it over his hard shaft. Nepeta was left a moaning mess of pure need.

"UGhhh What the fu...FUCK!!!" Nepeta screamed as Karkat's face pulled away from her pussy and his dick went in with a quick thrust of his hips. She was beyond drenched and his monster dick as inside her tight little cunt oh god she couldn't take it, she clung to his shoulders and bit into him as she tried to muffle her climax. 

Karkat just laughed a gravely kind of laugh and kept thrusting in and out of Nepeta as her orgasm racked her body. Her walls convulsed around his dick deliciously and his cock pulsed close to climax. He pumped in and out in and out evenly in a slow rhythm as Nepeta moaned and clawed at him. He couldn't get enough of this woman, and found himself speeding up with each thrust, Nepeta's cunt tightly wrapping around him. "Please please please oh god Karkat I'm gonna cum again.." Karkat sped up inside her and she felt him pulsing with need and she couldn't take anymore she let go of self control and let herself unravel in an intense boNE rattling orgasm.

Karkat's face crinkled with his orgasm inside her and Nepeta was left a heaving satisfied mess as she looked up at him, this man made her cum twice in one round of sex, that had never happened before. 'This man is a sex god' she thought as her body went limp on the hood of his car.

"You want a ride somewhere?" He asked "or do you want to spend the night?" Nepeta's ears perked up at his invitation but she shook her head and sat up on the car, "I have my ride in the party it's all good thanks though" she stood up and pulled her shorts up and fixed her shirt handed karkat a little card and walked away with a panther like sway of her hips.


End file.
